The Girl Forged In Iron
by ccb9951
Summary: 16 year old Sarah Stark "The Prodigal Daughter" of Tony and Pepper gives up on trying to have a normal teenage life and accepts her life as a Stark, the only problem is she accepts it more then Tony would like and tries to join the Avengers with her friends only to get caught in the chase after S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted criminal assassin.
1. Introduction

_**What Are The Opening Notes?**_

Some chapters will have opening notes at the beginning just in-case I change a few points in the movies timeline, i'll do one below just so your get the idea.

_**What Is The Crossover Aspect?**_

I have this story set as a Avengers & Assassin's Creed crossover but really the Avengers take up 98% of the story.

**-**=**Opening Notes**=**-**

I'm leaving out one of the final scenes of Ironman 3 where Tony has the shrapnel removed, lets it much cool that way.

This story may have little tidbits involving comic stuff but I'll try to stick to the stuff everyone knows.

It takes place 17 years after the events of Ironman 3 but since Age Of Ultron or any of the other Phase 3 movies aren't out yet i'm just going to assume it was business as usual, well business as usual for the Avengers.

One last thing, I know as much about the actions of teenage girls as scientists know about the Voynich Manuscript but I'v read a lot of fan fiction in my day so I will try my best and if all else fails I'll take the time to research it.

**P.S. - **I'll try to get a chapter out in the next few days but just remember I'v never done this before so I may end up obsessing over my grammer for a a few days after I have it wrote.


	2. Chapter 1: An Average Day At School P1

**-=Opening Notes=-**

I have decided I'll try to do point-of-view but with that said it will either end up being mostly Sarah's point-of-view or a third person view on the situation.

I'll try to write part 2 but I have mid-terms coming up that I have to study for at some point so chapter 2 may take some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Average Day "At" School Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sarah's POV-<strong>_

"Madam." Says Jarvis in his normal tone. "Madam, wake up its time for school." Jarvis says again a bit louder. "*Groan*… Override Jarvis system, initiate program shutdown." I moan. "Madam I don't think that's a good ide…" Jarvis says as his voice fades out. "Much better." I say about to go back to sleep. "Sarah, get up" Dad yells from down stairs. "*Groan*… Make me." I yell back, but that was a mistake because a few seconds later I hear parts of my dad's suit flying up the stairs. "Dad what are you doing." I yell. "You said make you." He yells back as the suit builds around me and walks me down over the stair and he starts to talk again. "You said you wanted to go to school with Rebecca and Magni like a normal girl." "Yeah well since when do normal fathers get their daughters out of bed with remote control robotic suits." I argue back. "Since I've got one of these." Dad States as he taps the Arc Reactor on his chest. "Can both of you please stop arguing, Tony take that armor off of her and you go back up those stairs and get ready for school" Mom says and without argument dad summons the armor and I reactivate Jarvis before heading back upstairs to get ready for yet another day of nothing exciting happening.

Ok so while I'm getting ready for school let me tell you about myself, Rebecca, and Magni. My name is Sarah Stark and I have brown hair, blue eyes, and blah blah blah those are all just technicalities so let me skip to the important stuff. I have a brain like my father's so school is incredibly boring but I go to be with my friends, Rebecca who is the daughter of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, and Magni the son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster. Rebecca inherited her father's abilities somehow without all the machines and her mother's skill which sound cool unless you're that guy that hit on her during are first day of school because in that case you'll think she's that crazy bitch that broke both your wrists. Magni is different to say the least; he spends the school year here with us and then spends the summer in Asgard doing some kind of training, all I know is that last time he came back with a pocket knife which we laughed at until he flicked it out and said some Asgardian word which transformed it into some kind of Greatsword which would have been cool if he knew how to use it without shooting lightening everywhere. Well anyways time for school I guess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you wouldn't let the Mark 242 fly you to school." Dad says in which I simply reply. "Because it's not normal." "Since when have we ever been a normal family." Dad says with a cocky look. "When will you just start to embrace the weird." He continues. "I don't think you'll like my idea of embracing the weird." I say returning the cocky look. "You don't know unless you try." He replies before I hear Rebecca's voice yelling out to me. "Sarah, come on we're going to be late for class." "You better not keep them waiting." Dad says. "We'll continue this later." I say to my father before getting out of the car and running over to Rebecca and Magni. "Hey guys whats up." I say when I reach them. "Well you know the usual, pretending I'm not awesome, Magni isn't a god, and you're not a super genius." Rebecca replies causing Magni to crack a smile before saying. "You're so full of it Rebecca." "You want a piece of me blondy." Rebecca taunts back. "Ok both of you stop arguing, my dad made a fuss about me trying to be normal so you know what I'm going to embrace the weird." I say. "And how exactly do you expect to do that Sarah?" Magni asks. "Let's skip today and have some real fun." I begin to say before getting cut off by Rebecca. "That's easier said then done seeing we have all of these presents from Fury." She states referring to all the not so hidden Shield agents watching us. "I'm paired for that, on the way here I hacked into Shields database and looked into all the agents that are supposed to keep us out of trouble." I say. "Wow you really are like your father." Rebecca smirks. "Shut up that's not my point, my point is one of them is a new agent." I retaliate. "What one?" Magni asks. "Ok see that young guy over there, the hedge trimmer, that's are weak link." I reply. "Alright how do we get past him?" Rebecca asks. "I'm going to make a taser out of my calculator and then your going to distract him long enough for me to get behind him and knock him out." I say smiling. "Alright how long will it take you to make the taser?" Magni asks. "I'm already done, I was doing it while we where talking." I laugh.<p>

_**Rebecca's POV-**_

"Alright I'll walk up to him and ask him something stupid, you go over there and get ready to zap him." I say as Sarah goes few meters behind him and I start walking up to him. "So what exactly do you do here?" I ask him. "What does it look like I do, I'm a gardener, all I do is cut grass and*Buzz*ahhhhhh!" He starts to say before screaming and falling to the ground. "That worked better than I thought it would." Magni says as he walks up to us smirking. "Well if you're done judging us I think we should get out of here." Sarah says as she starts to run off.


	3. Chapter 1: An Average Day At School P2

**-=Opening Notes=-**

I'm not saying that I procrastinate a lot but I have 12 more hours in Kerbal Space Program then I had yesterday.

When you get to it just remember I mean the diner from the end of Avengers Assemble S01E07 not the Shawarma place from the Avengers movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Average Day "At" School Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Magni's POV-<strong>_

"My mom is definitely going to kill me when we get back." I say panicked. "Oh don't be so melodramatic blondy." Rebecca taunts. "Can you please stop calling me blondy!" I snap at her. "How about both of you stop fighting long enough for us to decide what to do." Sarah negotiates. "Fine." Rebecca and I both say in sequence causing Sarah to smile and say. "Wow I can really sense the sexual tension between you two lovebirds." "Shut up!" We both yell in unison again before finally moving away from each other. "Can we just pick somewhere to go already." I say sighing. "Fine then where do you want to go grumpy?" Sarah asks still smiling. "We could go get something to eat." Rebecca suggest excitedly. "I could really go for some food seeing as I skipped breakfast this morning, anyone have any suggestions where?" Sarah asks. "How about that diner our parents used to go to." I suggest. "Isn't that the one where your dad broke all that stuff?" Rebecca asks. "Yeah that the right place." I say before we start walking.

* * *

><p><strong>During the walk over<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rebecca's POV-<strong>_

"Do you think they'll let us in?" I ask remembering that Magni's dad had gotten everyone banned. "I'm sure that their problems are with our parents not us." Sarah starts. "Beside it's still my dad's money just without the destruction." "Oh yeah sometimes I forget that you're a spoiled little rich girl" I say trying not to laugh. "You know that I still have that taser." Sarah mocks as she waves her hand in the air. "And don't forget that that same rich girl is the one paying for breakfast." She say smiling knowing that I had been defeated. "Alright, alright you win this round but I'll get you eventually. I say before we continue walking.

_**Sarah's POV-**_

"I need to make a quick stop at the bank on the way over." I say to which Rebecca asks. "Why?" "I didn't bring any money or a card" I reply. "So what exactly do you plan on doing their, robbing the place?" She asks worried that it may actually be my plan. "No I'm just going to use my phone and a Atm to hack my dad's bank account." I say as if it was normal. "Isn't that kind of illegal?" Magni asks also starting to worry. "Technically yes, but it was my dad who taught me to do it, he also said not to tell mom or we we're dead or something but that's not important." I say trying to calm them as we enter the bank and walk to a atm while I pull out my phone. "Why is yours bigger?" Rebecca asks me referring to my phone, it's a holographic phone like my dads just its much larger than his. "I don't know, battery maybe." I say before turning to the atm. " Just give me like ten seco*BANG*" I start to say before getting cut off by a gunshot as Magni pulls me and Rebecca behind a magazine rack. "Good job Sarah your side trip just put us in the middle of a bank robbery." Rebecca says starting to freak out. "Ok so this is my fault now!" I yell at her. "Can you both focus, if you haven't noticed there are like 15 guys over there with guns robbing the place." Magni says knocking some sense back into us. "Ok so what's the plan?" Rebecca asks."When my dad gave me my phone he said if anything bad ever happens to press this button." I say taking the case off of my phone revealing a small glowing button. "Is it a s.o.s or something?" Magni asks. "He never did tell me what it was for, he just said it was a surprise." I tell him equally as curious. "Well let's find out then." Rebecca says as she pushes the small glowing button and to our amazement my phone had started to emit a low hum as it began clicking and sliding apart and constructed itself into a repulsor glove around my hand. "So that's why it's bigger." Magni says amazed by what my phone had become. "You have got to get me one." Rebecca pleads. "Don't tell my dad I said this but it's starting to be way more fun to be weird." I say powering up the repulsor as Rebecca grabs a broom and pulls the end off to make a crude but efficient bo-staff, and Magni reaches into his pocket for his pocketknife and says that Asgardian word I can't pronounce, turning the pocketknife into a large greatsword which would still be cool if it hadn't blown are cover.

"Screw it, since stealth isn't an option anymore might as well just go for it." Magni says as he stands up with his sword held in front of him causing the men to laugh. "That sword isn't going to help against guns kid." One of the men says still laughing. "Wanna bet." Magni replies before smiling and turning the sword a bit to get a better grip before lightning begins to spout from the end and arc between 6 of the men before they fall to the ground which would look cool to anyone watching but I had a feeling that wasn't what he was aiming for. As Magni ducked back behind the rack to regain his strength, Rebecca had snuck behind them as I got up and started to run across the room shooting the repulsor before the men could regain a grasp on the situation. Together myself and Rebecca had managed to take out 8 more of men who at this point where now returning fire, Rebecca ended up having to take out the last robber without her makeshift bo-staff because at some point I shot it and lit it on fire. "They really don't make bank robbers like they used to." I say panting. "I hadn't realised you did this often." Magni says while I pick are money up off the floor. "We should sneak out the back so we don't end up on the 5 o'clock news." I suggest. "We would definitely be busted then." Rebecca says as we head to the back. "Yeah because hostages on the news talking about a girl with Ironman's hand, some guy with a lightning sword, and dont forget that girl who beat up those guys with that broom, isn't going to stick out on the news." Magni says sarcastically. "Good point, Jarvis has probably already notified my parents." I say sounding a bit distressed. "Don't be so worried I doubt your dad is mad at all, to be honest he's probably going to tell Pepper that he'll grill you on skipping school then spend an hour asking you if your phone-repulsor thing operated efficiently." Rebecca says reassuringly. "Alright lets go get something to eat before our parents hunt us down and lock us in a vibranium cage." Magni conveys to which we agree as we finally go to get something to eat.


End file.
